I Hope
by KatKrisKat
Summary: How Lucy and Natsu meet is not a very graceful or normal way. You don't usually meet someone by injuring them. So after they meet, how will their relationship develop and will it be a good thing or not? Find out in later chapters. Warning: Lemon. Don't like, don't read.
1. Normal and Complicated

Lucy is a normal girl. Well on the outside. Blonde shoulder length hair. Brown eyes. About 5' 4". But on the inside, she has a perverted sense of humor, thoughts that go from one thing to the next, always listening to music, and reads whenever she gets the chance. But there's more to her than anybody can see. You have to break through that shell of hers. It doesn't seem like she has one but it's only till you break through it that you realize that she actually does. You break through that invisible shell and you start seeing the real her. All of her friends have broken through that shell. Some friends haven't and have only seen the side of her she lets them see. Around certain friends she acts differently. The friends she changes around are the ones that haven't broken through her shell and they probably never will. The reason for this is that she doesn't hang out much with these friends. She just knows them because they were friends during this one class and the rest of the time they just merely knew of each other. Lucy is a lot more complex than she seems. There's a boy that's a lot like her. More complicated that he seems.

Natsu is a normal guy. On the outside. Pink spiky hair. Black eyes. About 5' 9". But on the inside, well he's dense really. He doesn't pick up on hints about anything. If you wanna tell Natsu something that only he can know then get somewhere with him alone and tell him straight out otherwise he doesn't know what the heck you're talking about. Natsu has a sense of humor but usually with people getting hurt or embarrassed that frequently gets him beat up by girls that are his friends. He's always hanging out with his cat, Happy. Natsu is always looking for a fight to prove that he's stronger than everybody, eating his weight in anything, sleeping in Lucy's bed (which goes with this last thing) and irritates Lucy to no end by always coming over to her house uninvited eating all her food and sleeping in her bed just because "it's comfy." When Natsu first meets Lucy, he intrigued. So he follows the complicated girl.

How they meet:

"Ow!" They both say, Lucy rubbing her head as Natsu rubs his elbow. While turning a corner, Natsu was talking out loud to himself making wild hand gestures and with one gesture his hands were up in the air and were coming down as he was turning the corner making his elbow connect with Lucy's bowed head, music blasting into her ears. They look up and their eyes meet. They freeze, Lucy's hand on her head, Natsu's on his elbow. Lucy breaks the silence and the moment. "Dude, you practically stabbed me in the head with your elbow."

"Yeah well your skull is way to thick to stab it with anything. I think you shattered my elbow."

"Can you move it?"

"Yeah." He says while bending and unbending his elbow.

"Then it's fine."

"I know. It just feels shattered."

"Whatever." She says starting to walk away. "Hey wait!" Natsu shouts going after her. He catches up to her but she didn't hear him at first. Headphone again. He notices them and taps her on the shoulder. She looks up, sees him, takes the left one out (the side of her he's on) and asks "Yeah?"

"What's your name?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel."

"Nice "bumping" into you."

"Heh yeah sorry about that."

"Eh it's okay. It doesn't hurt that much."

"Really? Yours still hurts? Mine doesn't."

"Well, the head is a lot more sensitive to bumps and bruises than the rest of the body. That soft spot from being a baby doesn't really go away just gets less soft."

"Oh well sorry."

"It's okay. By tonight, I won't even remember it's there."

"What? Why not?"

"Because it'll stop hurting long before tonight."

"Oh cool. Hey what school do you go to?"

"Fairy Tail High. Go FT! What about you?"

"Same! Wow. How come I've never seen you."

"I tend to blend in. I don't stand out in a crowd. Plus I always on the right wing of school"

"Oh that explains. I'm always in the left wing for training and fight practice."

"Yeah I know." She says. He gives her a weird look. "Oh just I've seen you fight. My friend Levy sometimes drags me to the matches because her boyfriend is fighting that day."

"Oh okay. Well, what do you do in the right wing? I don't even know what's over there."

"Well what's over there is the music rooms and the media center. I listen and write songs in the music rooms and read till the end of the day really."

"Don't you have class?"

"Yeah, in the morning."

"Oh god, mine's in the afternoon. I couldn't learn in the morning but I can always train in the morning."

"Heh I'm sure. Anyway this is me." Natsu looks up and sees a darkish orange colored house with 4 windows with two downstairs and two upstairs. "Quaint." He says nodding. "Heh thanks, I guess. Anyway, see ya tomorrow?"

"Yeah. I'll meet ya here. See ya later!" He yells jogging away before she can say that she meant at school and not in front of her house but too late now. _Oh well_, she thinks to herself. She walks up to the door, unlocks it, and walks in. She sets her bag down on the couch as she walks through the living room straight into the kitchen for her sandwich. She goes through the motions of being home after school. Chores, homework, and then internet for the rest of her day. As she's laying down to go to sleep, she accidentally bumps her head against the wall slightly and is instantly reminded of, not the bump, but of..._Natsu. I'm meeting Natsu, tomorrow, in front of my house. What is going to happen between me, this ordinary boring girl and him, this extraordinary exciting guy? Something good, I hope._

Next day:

Lucy is getting ready for school as she hears two taps on her second story window and thinks "The hell?" She looks out her window and sees Natsu standing on the sidewalk. "Oh right. He's walking me to school. Even though I never officially agreed to it but still. It's sweet of him." She thinks smiling. She hurries up and gets dressed. She's wearing a purple halter top with tight blue jean shorts. She walks out the door and waves 'hi' to Natsu before she locks her door. She turns around and Natsu blushes. _Oh god. She is not going to make this easy, is she? _Lucy walks down her driveway to Natsu on the sidewalk and loops her arm through his outstretched one. "Shall we?" She asks. "We shall." He answers with a smile. _Oh why did she have to wear a halter top? God, why? This is killing me. It was hard enough not to ask her out last night over message and now this? I'm gonna die. This girl is gonna be the death of me. _They arrive to school and go over their schedules again to find out they have Math and Science together including lunch. Natsu is giddy but hides it (mostly). And Lucy is happy but doubtful on how her relationship with Natsu is going be interpreted. _People are probably just going to assume we__'__re dating. Would that be a bad thing to Natsu or not? Oh my god what am I thinking? Do I like Natsu? I just met him yesterday. I mean I've heard of him before but I never officially met him till yesterday and I hurt his elbow and he dented my head. Not the best way to meet but maybe something great will come out of this. Probably. He's really sweet and cute. He's like an __energetic__ little kid. _"Lucy, come on!" He exclaims pulling her by her arm to the school doors right as the bell rings. "Oh right." She says starting to match his speed. "Race ya!" Natsu says once they get through the school doors. Their first class is Science so same class. "Heh you're on! 1, 2, 3, GO!" She yells and they take off down the hall. Natsu runs past the classroom and has to run into the wall to stop he was going so fast but Lucy gets into class right on time while Natsu becomes a minute too late. One more tardy and it's dentition for him. _All those morning seeing Lucy and staring at her from afar wondering what her name was and if she liked him._


	2. Project or Opportunity?

**Hey guys. Thanks for all the reviews and I really hope you like this chapter. Please leave me a review if you did. And how about some suggestions about what exactly you want to happen in the next chapter. I'll try my best to get it in there. Thanks guys! Enjoy~**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail in anyway. Sadly.**

**- KatKrisKat**

Project Or Opportunity?

Natsu and Lucy sit right next to each other in class and they picked a good day for it too. The teacher pairs off everybody with who they're sitting next to and then assigns a project. He says that we will be doing it in class most of the time but if we want, we can meet after school to work on it. The room becomes a symphony of noise as everyone moves their desks to where they are facing each other or are together. Natsu and Lucy get their desks right up against each other. "Okay, so the project is just making a poster about a topic and writing an essay to go into more detail about it." Lucy explains simply.

"Okay so what's our topic?" Natsu asks.

"Uh..stem cells."

"Stem cells? Okay then."

"You do the poster and I do the essay?"

"You sure? Don't want to stick you with the hardest part."

"No problem. Essays are a snap for me."

"Okay. Cool. Works for me."

"Awesome. I will help with the poster."

"Okay." He agrees reluctantly.

"My place after school?"

"See ya there." He says and right after, the bell rings. _Finally, a moment alone with Lucy. Maybe I'll be able to tell her._ Everyone moves their desks back and head out of class.

~Time skip to lunch~

"Lucy, over here!" Levy calls out to her. Levy is sitting in between Gajeel and Gray with Juvia sitting on the other side of Gray, her eyes shaped like hearts. Leo and Natsu are sitting across from them with an empty seat in between them right across from Levy. Lucy sits on the right side of Natsu and the left side of Leo. As soon as she sits down, Leo drapes his arm across Lucy's shoulders. "Ah Leo, get off." Lucy sighs, seeing as she says this every time she sits next to him. He does and just resumes eating his burger. Natsu grumbles and Lucy asks "Natsu. What's wrong?" "Nothing." He says plastering one of those toothy grins on his face. "Mm okay." She says shrugging while putting a fry in her mouth. Levy is the only one who noticed how Natsu started to scowl when Leo first put his arm around Lucy. Levy goes over and sits next to Natsu. "Hey Natsu." She says sitting down. "Hey Levy. What's up?" He inquires. Levy lowers her voice and says "Are you mad Leo put his arm around Lucy?" Natsu instantly straightened up and stuttered "W-what are talking about? N-no. Why would I-i?" Levy quickly smiled and then said "Well, when he did, you started to scowl at him and when Lucy said 'get off', you smiled. Like you were glad she didn't want _his_ arm across her." Natsu slightly blushes. "W-well, I'm glad Lucy can stand up for herself."

"Uh-huh or you're jealous that Leo got to touch Lucy like couples would."

"What? Levy, stop acting like Mirajane. We don't need two of her." The bell rings as Natsu's blush fades. "Heh fine. Talk to ya later." Levy says getting up, grabbing Gajeel and heading to their next class. Everyone gets up and throws away what ever is left on their trays. Natsu waits for Lucy outside the cafeteria and sees her come out with Leo's arm around her again._ Damn __pervert. _Natsu thinks to himself with another scowl. "I gotta go to class, Leo." Lucy says taking his arm off her by holding just between her index finger and thumb like it was dirty rag. Natsu smiles at this and surprising them both says "Yep. We've gotta get to class. Come on, Luce." Natsu says grabbing Lucy's hand and running down the hall with her in tow. _Lucy obviously doesn't like Leo._ Natsu thinks with a smile. He looks back at Lucy, seeing her laughing at him running off with her. _God, I like her. But when should I tell her? _Walking into class, Natsu asks to confirm if they're meeting up at her house to work on the project. "Yes...we are." She says slowly like he's, well, slow. "Okay." He smiles. "Just making sure." Natsu sighs contentedly as Lucy sighs at having to sit through class like everyone else in class.

Natsu's POV:

_I can't believe it. I have a date with Lucy Heartfilia. Well, not really a date but still. I get alone time, hours in fact, with the girl I've had a crush on since I've first seen here. The day I actually met her I was thinking of how I could meet her. Apparently all I had to do was hit her in the head with my elbow. Probably wouldn't have worked if I had done it on purpose though. _I think to myself with a slight chuckle. _Wow. I still can't believe it. Oh shit! _I look at the time. "I gotta get home and get ready! Can't be late for my "date"." I say having the world's biggest and toothiest grin ever. I know it and I own it. I get home, panting from running, what, about 5 miles? _I don't know. _I head upstairs straight for the shower. I get through it very quick not losing myself in thoughts of Lucy. Like I usually do. I quickly dry off and throw on red t-shirt with the school's color on it. _Love the school's color. Girls always fawn over me when I wear red. Although Lucy never has. _Pulling myself out of my head, I throw on some boxers, some worn out jeans, and my red pair (_of course_) of converse. I run to Lucy's, up her driveway, to her door and start knocking like crazy. The door opens and I almost die right then and there. There's Lucy standing in the doorway, dripping wet with a short _very short _towel around that I'm surprised it's covering anything at all. "Natsu, what are you doing here?" Luce exclaims at me but I'm frozen. "Natsu?" She asks concern now lacing her tone. She waves a hand in front of my slack-jawed face. Nothing. She snaps her fingers right next to my ear and that's when I snap out of it and squeak out one word. "Project." I state. "Finally a response." She say turning around and walking deeper into her house. I follow and close the door behind me. "So, Luce?" I ask carefully.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in a towel?"

"Ah well the reason for that is that I was in the shower when someone, namely you, started knocking on my door like hell was coming for you so I got out, wrapped a towel around me and found you at my door with your mouth open."

"Why were you in the shower if you knew I was coming over?"

"You're early, dummy."

"We didn't set a time." I point out.

"I know. Just I assumed you would shower and eat or something before you came over. I mean I can tell you did but I thought it would take longer." I give her a confused look at her saying she's able to tell I showered. "You smell like soap and hot water. That's how I can tell." She tells me heading upstairs. I start to follow when she stops me. "Oh no. You're not coming up here."

"Why not?" I ask honestly confused. She sighs, sounding exasperated. "Look. I'm going to wash the rest of this conditioner out of my hair then get dressed. After, I'll come back down and we can start working on the project okay?"

"Oh, okay." I say. She walks up the stairs and disappears. Soon I hear the shower turn back on and I can't help but picture Lucy naked and wet. _Oh god why am I thinking about this now? Oh no. I can't stop thinking about it. Damn, not now! _I think frantically as I feel my dick harden at the images of Lucy naked and wet, _Damn this brain!, _torturing me. All of a sudden I hear a squeak as the shower turns off. I freeze. "I'll be right down." I hear Lucy say as she walks from the bathroom to her bedroom across the hall. I don't dare look. "Okay." I say, my voice straining. I try to calm down before Lucy comes down to no avail. Thankfully, while sitting down it's not that noticeable. I hope. She comes down the stairs and this girl is _trying to kill me. I think she literally is. Why? Glad you asked_. She comes downstairs wearing probably the tightest t-shirt in existence and my god, it's a v-neck. To add to it, she is wearing a pair of jean short shorts. *sighs heavily* As I try to calm down, she sits down right next to me and I notice how her shorts move from the middle of the top half of her thigh to almost the very top of her thigh. I almost die right there. I lean back and sigh again. "Natsu? You okay?" I sit up quickly and say just as quickly "Yeah I'm fine you yeah you're fine right I hope you are hey shouldn't we get started on this project?" I swallow a ton of air trying to get my breath back and wait for her to talk. "Uh...yeah. Let's get started, I guess." She says looking at me like she's worried I'm mental. Maybe I am. I mean I always act like it around her._ God, I can't believe it. I'm going to blow my chance with the girl I really like before I even get the chance to tell her that._ "What?" Lucy whisper suddenly looking at me like she's about to cry. "Whoa, Luce, what's wrong? You look like you're about to cry."

"You really like me?" She whispers. I just stare at her. Then I realize that I must have said that last part out loud. "Uh...heh, yeah." I say blushing and turning away.

"Natsu." She's smiling when I look at her. "I like you too." She say tears escaping her eyes.

"You do?"

"Yes!"

"Heh, oh my god!" I exclaim. I pick her up and spin her around. I lose my balance around my 3rd turn and fall down back on the couch with her following me. We land where she's sitting on my lap sideways. I then notice how her arms are delicately wrapped around my neck and how close her lips are from mine. "Uh Luce?" I ask with a gulp. "Yes Natsu?" She answers back. The words get stuck in my throat and I do the only other thing I can think of. I slowly lean forward and kiss her. She makes a little sound of surprise but then she leans against me, deepening the kiss. I moan slightly against her mouth. I feel her lips turn up into a grin. She breaks the kiss and just smiles at me. That smile gets the words to come out. "Will you be my girlfriend, Lucy?"

"Oh Natsu. Yes. Yes I will." She say leaning back in. I speed up the process by crushing my lips to hers. _I can not believe this is happening. This is happening? Please tell me this is happening_. "Oh it's happening." Lucy says against my mouth. _What is with this speaking my thoughts out loud thing going on with me? Whatever._ I go back to focusing on just Lucy and her lips against my mouth. Then I lose the ability to think when she runs the tip of her tongue across my bottom lip. She pulls my hair and I moan from the pleasure and gasp from the slight but sudden pain. She uses the opportunity to put her tongue in my mouth and I follow her lead doing the same to her. We explore each other's mouths for awhile until she breaks the kiss. I start to ask her what's wrong when she starts to move. When she stops, she's straddling me. With her hands on my shoulders, she smiles then wiggles her butt a little. Soon after, she rises an eyebrow at me and I blush. "Natsu, having a little problem?" She whispers close to my mouth. I can feel her warm and sweet smelling breath on my lips. "Uh... a little bit." I whisper, blushing even more, knowing that she can feel the "problem" I'm having down there. I know. I can feel it. "Do you want me to help you with that?" She whispers right into my ear before she licks from the base of my neck to right below my ear with just the tip of her sweet tongue. I moan in response and growl out softly "Please do." I see her smirk at me. "With pleasure." She say grabbing my chin making me face her. She licks my bottom lip and I part my mouth for her. She starts to french kiss me passionately, me returning the favor. She starts to kiss down but stops when she reaches my shirt. Without a word, she pulls my shirt off and resumes kissing. "Oh god, Luce." I gasp. She kisses down my chest and with no warning, starts to suck on my right nipple as she rolls the other between her fingers. "Damn." I whisper. She flicks her tongue across my nipple and I gasp. "Mmm, you like that apparently." She purrs at me. Her mouth begins to move lower on my body again. She unbuttons my pants and I ask her "You sure?" She smiles and says "Natsu, do you know how long I've liked you?" I just shake my head. "I've liked you when I first saw you. I first saw you at one of your matches. That was 2 years ago. Ever since then, I've had so many fantasies of you I couldn't remember all of them. So I started to type them or write them down. I have a binder full of them and 30 documents in a file called 'Fantasy' on my computer. They are all about you and I plan to make the first one I had a reality. Right now."

"okay." I barely get out, astonished by how long she's liked me and extremely turned on from the thought of her fantasizing about me for 2 whole years. _God I love this woman._ "You ready, Natsu?" She says so fucking seductively. I can only nod. She kisses me and moves back down. I'm going to die now but I'll die the happiest man on the planet.

**Okay. Wow. Anyone else excited? Heh well I am. Leave a review and some suggestions if you have any ideas. Lemon next chapter! Well, duh that's obvious. But had to say it. See ya guys next time. Love ya!~**


	3. Fantasy Made Reality

**Sorry this took so long. Never wrote a lemon that other people were going to read. Sorry if parts are rambling or repeating the same thing over and over.**

**Please read and review. Help me get better. Love you guys!**

**~KatKrisKat (I, sadly, do not own Fairy Tail.)**

Lucy's POV:

_Finally! Damn fucking finally! I get to make all of my fantasies of Natsu a reality. The first one is really hot too and they just get hotter from there. Well, in my opinion. _"Wait." He tells me and I move back up. "Sit." He tells me, patting his lap. I comply. He leans to kiss me while forcing me to lay down on the couch while his hands roam up the sides of my shirt along my sides. "Well I was going to help you with your 'problem' but now you're going make one for me, aren't you?" I say smirking at him as my slender hands go from around his neck down his taut pectorals and to his toned abs, my fingers lightly tracing the valleys in between them. "Yeah. Sorry. I just can't control myself." He kisses me passionately then down my neck sliding his hands farther up my sides as he slowly takes my shirt off. He whispers in my ear "Is it a bad thing that I'm making a problem for you?" I smile at his question."Heh no. I actually enjoy it. Make it a big problem for me so I can use something big to solve it." I smile, my eyes casting downward for second before I look back into his eyes. I bite my lip. "Mmm good" He then lightly nips at my neck as his hands slide down my body as he pulls my breasts out of my black lacey bra and slowly cups them as he looks up into my eyes and comments "They're bigger then they seem. Perfect" then he slowly puts his mouth to one of my nipples as he kisses it and lets his tongue slide out and around my nipple. I moan while watching, loving how the tip of his tongue feels. He looks up at me, meeting my gaze and I bite my lip harder. "Mmm." I moan closing my eyes savoring the feeling of his tongue on my nipple. He starts to suck on my nipple while his hand crawls lightly up my slim stomach and he begins to grab and massage my other breast, pinching the nipple between his thumb and index finger while still sucking on my other nipple gently nibbling on it "Mmm Natsu." I moan while arching my back. "Mmm touch me. Now." He stops sucking but continues pinching. "Mm, maybe but question. In your fantasy, am I submissive or dominant?" I groan with pleasure as my hand turns into a fist. I raise my fist and bring it down hard, punching the couch before answering. "Mmm," I moan, "dominant." I answer. "Interesting." He states, smirking. "Is that in all of them?" He asks, while leaning down to kiss my neck. "No, not all. There's a lot of them where you're the uke."

"Heh, well lucky me that in the first one, the uke is you." I roll my eyes at him. Seeing this, he pulls my nipple and lets it go, making it snap back. I moan, arch my back, and me rolling my eyes turns into them rolling into the back of my head. "Now, beg." He commands. Teasing my breasts and his commanding tone makes my pussy wet and my need for him increases. "Mmm, Natsu, p-please." He moves from my neck to kiss the top of my left breast while his hand continues to play with my right. "Please what?" I feel his smile against my skin. I look in his eyes and I know what he wants. He wants me to become completely submissive, no stuttering, no mumbling. Just submissive, just his. I grant his want. "Please Natsu. Pinch my nipples, kiss my skin, finger my wet, hot pussy until I'm trembling for your cock." He stops in shock but comes back from it quickly. He smiles at me and then captures my mouth in a hard, deep kiss. "Gladly." He smirks at me and then kisses me again. His burning lips against mine. I want more. I run my tongue across his bottom lip and he parts his lips, knowing what I want. My tongue delves into his mouth as he explores mine. Natsu may come out on top in a fight but in kissing, I get dominance. He tries to claim dominance again but just ends up opening his mouth wider for me to explore. I capture his tongue and gently suck on it. He moans into my mouth and I shiver at the sound. I instantly want to hear him make that sound again. I instantly want to MAKE him voice that sound again. I break the kiss and before he has time to react, I grab his shoulders and push him down on the couch while pushing myself up. I straddle him. The next second, my mouth is on his neck. I lick the side of his neck then move down to the sensitive skin between his neck and collarbone. I bite him there. Hard.

Natsu's POV:

"Ahhhhh, Lucy!" I moan loudly from her bite. It hurts at first but the pain dulls and pleasure overcomes me. As soon as she releases my neck, she starts to lick over the bite, sucking on it every time after a lick. I moan lightly after every lick. She stops for a second and I shakily get out, "I-I thought you were the uke in this one."

"Yeah. Sorry. I just can't control myself." She uses my own words against me. She became the seme by using the same line that made me the seme. Oh, she's good. "Oh, god. Damn." I moan, feeling her tongue flick across my nipple as she grinds against me. Very good. She crashes her lips against mine, our tongues tangle with each other. As I explore her mouth, I swear she tastes like vanilla. It's intoxicating. My hands winds around her waist at stops at the small of her back. I push her body up against mine, our bare chests pressing together. The kiss deepens as she lightly moans into my mouth. I love that sound and decide to put it on replay. I squeeze her sides and she moans louder into my mouth, getting quieter as I finally stop. I lift my head up to begin licking and nipping at her neck. My tongue traces over the shell of her ear and she moans again. "Mmm, I love that sound of yours, my seme Lucy." I whisper hotly in her ear. She blushes. The sight is extremely arousing. My cock twitches. She felt it. I know she did. Her eyes went wide when it went a little to the right. Her mouth goes from a surprised 'oh' to a remembering smirk. She leans down and whispers in my ear, "That's right. You interrupted me earlier." She uses her tongue to suck my earlobe into her mouth and lightly bites it before she lets it go, making me groan. My dick had grown harder with her reminding me of what she was going to do earlier. She starts to move down my body, letting her nipples drag across my skin. She bites her lip as they bump over my abs. Her hands follow. She hooks her thumbs on my pants and tormentingly slow pulls them down. She takes off my boxers with them and her warm breath hits my throbbing member as it springs free. "Ah. Natsu, you're so big. Bigger than I imagined." I smile at her comment. "You're at least 8 inches long and 3 inches wide." She gasps, her moist breath teasing my cock. "Ngh, Lucy." I say, biting my lip. She looks at my face and smiles. It's devilish smile. She licks me from the base of my shaft up to the tip of my head. My head falls back as I groan softly. "God." I whisper to myself. She repeats the action on the opposite side of it. She flicks her tongue across the head, I groan. Her tongue circles the rim of the head, I arch my back slightly. She takes the head into her mouth and I watch her as she starts to gently suck just the head. Her cheeks hollow while taking more of me in her mouth, the hollowed cheeks making a narrow tunnel. "God, Lucy. Your mouth is incredible." She hums, taking more of me. My hand instinctively goes to her head and I grip some of her hair. She takes this as a sign to go deeper. I hear her suck in a big breath then goes down to the base of my shaft. Her lips closes around me, her nose in my pubes. She suddenly swallows and my dick is squeezed in the best way. I moan loudly, desperately trying to not buck my hips in and out of that hot, wet mouth as fast as I can. "Oh Lucy. God, if you swallow again, I don't know if I'll be able to restrain myself." She hums again as a response. It vibrates my entire dick and my balls, them being so close to the source of the vibration. I moan while arching my back and I feel the head of my dick hit the back of her throat and I'm seeing stars. I grab her head, pulling her up to face me and kiss her hard and quick. She looks me dead in the eye and says "Do it. Please Natsu. I can see it in your eyes. Make love to me." No need to tell me twice. I have hover over my cock. I look in her eyes silent asking and she nods. With my hands on her hips, I slowly lower her onto my manhood, all the way to the hilt. "Oh, god." She moans, placing her hands on my chest as she adjusts to the size of me. "Ngh, Lucy. You're so...ngh...tight. And wet." I close my eyes and let my head fall back. Her weight starts to decrease and my eyes open just in time to see her drop herself back down on me. Damn, this woman is going to kill me. I grab her hips and start moving her up and down. I pull almost all the way out and slam deep into her before she can react. "F-faster, Natsu." She groans. My pace quickens. "Oh, god!" She screams. "Right there! Right there! Oh god!" She moans loudly, her eyes shut tight, silently screaming out her pleasure. All of sudden, she grabs both of my wrists and pin them over my head. I look at her and she just grins at me. "Keep your hands there." She commands and I obey as she releases my wrists. Placing her hands on my chest, she starts to move herself up and down my manhood. She soon finds a rhythm that quickens so much I don't even try to meet her thrusts. Our moans of pure pleasure mix together loudly in the room. I lift my hips off the couch, going deeper into her tight cavern. "Ah!" She squeals when I do. It cause her to go faster, slam down harder, hitting that spot repeatedly. I feel my abdominal muscles tighten. "Lucy, I'm about to...I'm close."

"Oh me too!" She moans, throwing her head back. My hand reaches between us and I start to rub her clit while she repeatedly buries me into her. She starts gasping with every slap of skin. "Oh god! Oh Natsu! I'm gonna...I'm gonna cum!" My fingers move faster against her little bud. "Come for me, Lucy. Come with me." "Ah!" She screams as she orgasms. Her arms give out and she falls on top of me as she rides out the rest of her orgasm. Her muscles tighten around me and it sends me over the edge a second after her. I arch my back, moaning, as she milks me all I got. As we come down from cloud 9 and our breathing evens out, we just stay pressed together, not willing to move. Sated, my dick goes limp and I pull out of her without letting her go. She pouts at the missing member and I just kiss her pouting lips. She smiles. "That was amazing." I whisper against her neck, nuzzling it. "Mmm, yes, it was." She agrees, closing her eyes. She yawns, making me do the same. I get off the couch, pick Lucy up bridal style, carry her upstairs, and into her room. I lay her down on her bed and as I turn to leave her in peace, she grabs my wrist. "Sleep with me?" She asks, sleepily. I smile softly at her and join her. She cuddles closer against my chest. "You're so warm. I don't even need blankets." She mutters, yawning again. I chuckle lightly and just hug her. "I love you, Lucy." I whisper and kiss her forehead. She nuzzles closer. "I love you too, Natsu." She mumbles. We fall asleep like that. One arm around her waist, my other hand resting on her head with her curling up against me, laying her head on my chest. I finally got my dream girl. Now I get to dream with her.

**So? Let me know what you think and what you think should happen next between the two. Please review.**


End file.
